


A Wet Morning

by Dayle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannonverse, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayle/pseuds/Dayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew sleeping with Derek would be so stressful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short unbeta'd drabble.

Stiles felt his body stretch out before he had a real chance to wake. He moved his head, only to realise that underneath his head and most of the upper part of his own body was another, one he had managed to drool on the previous night. Stiles wanted desperately to clean it up, instead of moving his head like a normal human being and just accepting that drool was a part of his sleeping habit he kept his head uncomfortably still. Frozen in the sleeping position was not helped by the fact that Derek, the large form beneath him, was moving around, wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles's waist. Stiles was not only uncomfortable, trapped, but now he was also hot. It was quick, maybe from the stress of drooling on the Alpha, but now he was sweating. He could feel his shirt start to dampen under his arms first, next went his his head, most likely leaving small droplets on Derek’s thin grey shirt.

It was now, of course, that Stiles began to notice how _much_ he could actually feel of Derek. He could feel Derek’s breath on his head, Derek's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, Derek’s muscles threw his shirt, and most of all he could feel the damp patches he was leaving behind. Actually, there was something else Stiles could feel, something poking into his hip.... That of course was the most distracting of all.


End file.
